The Chosen Path
by Luna Tiarra
Summary: During the Revolution the batousai was the most feared Imperial assasin to walk the Earth Or was he? Kenshin reveals a secret of his past that unlocks a chain of events revolving around one young woman. Emotions will rise as Kenshin's past is revealed.
1. Serenity?

The Chosen Path  
Chapter 1  
  
-Hey peeps! Just to clear this up; I no own. Bye, bye!  
  
There were two. And that was all. Two alone, had done this. Two who had done this slaughter of men and beast. And there were only two. There were only two sets of footprints leading out of the chaos that was once a great empire. Two sets leading in, and only two leading out. That was the way of the manslayer, it always had been, and it always would be. Perhaps there was no hope for this heartless, cruel race of humanoid assassins; perhaps there was not a single hope for these helpless people who had given their souls to the devil.   
Or perhaps...there was.   
But still the fact remained; there were only two. And they were invincible.   
Blood soaked the ground of the burning structure and the footprints filled with the crimson liquid, seeping into the earth like fresh rain. And there were only two, side by side, in a companionable, slow, casual walk, leading to who knew where.   
And there was not a sound.   
For they had succeeded in their mission.  
  
***********************  
  
"WAKE UP!!!!" Kaoru screamed in Kenshin's ear as Sanosuke and Yahiko held their hands over their ears in annoyance.   
"What?! What happened?! I'm up!" Kenshin shot up from the balcony, a ringing sound coming to his ears. He looked blankly at the small group surrounding him and blinked. "What?" he asked again, blinking at them innocently. Kaoru looked irritated.   
"Kenshin, you said that you would take us out for lunch today." She growled.   
Kenshin sweat-dropped and stood up smiling. "Oh, uh, hee, hee, must have nodded off. Let's go then." He smiled and headed toward the doors, a surprised Kaoru, Sano, and Yahiko following behind him.   
"I wonder what's up with Kenshin." Yahiko whispered to Sanosuke, he shrugged.   
"Maybe he's still thinking about Aioshi." He suggested.   
Kenshin smiled, overhearing their conversation.   
"Actually, I was just recalling an old friend of mine from during the Revolution." He stated calmly.   
Sanosuke face-faulted. "Oh! Uh...yeah..." he sweat-dropped. "I knew that..." he mumbled.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*At the Fourth Avenue Café  
  
Kenshin sighed as Kaoru and Yahiko began yet another argument over who was a bigger slob. Sanosuke glanced at them irritated before turning to Kenshin with a smile.   
"So, what's the deal with this friend of yours? I didn't think that the Batousai (Is that how you spell it?) had any friends during the war." He smiled inquiringly.  
Kenshin sipped his tea for a moment, letting his eyes wander to the window.   
"That's because our friendship was strictly confidential. We were very careful not to be discovered during the war so that we could maintain our respected reputations. Actually, Usagi was my old sensei's final student. After I left him to take part in the war, Usagi took my place as his apprentice and pupil. Unlike myself though, Usagi completed the training and moved on to other sword techniques. She had mastered over fifteen different styles by the time we finally met."  
Sanosuke stared at him in shock, jaw hanging open. "Nani?! Are you saying there's someone out there that actually has the ability to defeat you?!"   
Kenshin smiled evenly. "I suppose that's one way to look at it. I wouldn't worry too much about it though; Usagi and I were best friends until the end of the Revolution."  
"Nande?" Sanosuke blinked, confused. "Why'd it end there?"  
Kenshin closed his eyes in remembrance, sighing softly.   
"I chose to lay down my sword where as she chose to continue along the path of death. She helped me escape the military and then we parted ways." He explained smoothly.  
Sanosuke stared at him for a long moment. Suddenly a sly grin crept on to his face.   
"Oh yeah? Was she hot?" he asked, nudging Kenshin's side.   
"Huh? Hot? Usagi? Nani?!" Kenshin's eyes grew huge and he shook his head roughly. "Usa-chan was my best friend you hentai!" he blinked, regaining his composure. "But if you must know, I never actually got to see how she looked. I only saw as much as any other man." He stated softly.  
"...care to elaborate?"  
"She always wore a black cloak to hide her various blades. It served to hide her features as well. Because of that, many of her slayings, if not all of them, were attributed to me. We worked together many a time, though only twice have I glimpsed her face." Kenshin explained.   
Sanosuke refused to hear that comment. "Oooh...So was she pretty then? What did she look like?" He urged, leaning toward his friend anxiously.   
"Uh, let's see...that's easy enough. She had the fairest skin I've ever set eyes on and dark blue eyes. I think she wore the hood mainly to hide the fact that she was a foreigner, or at least she appeared to be. Her hair was blonde with silver streaks in it, she was around my height without heels." Kenshin smiled fondly at the memory of his best friend before narrowing his eyes.   
A flash of silver in the trees past the window caught his attention.   
"Sano, I'll be right back." He said slowly, rising from his seat...only to be tackled to the ground by a fuming Kaoru.  
"Kenshin! You aren't thinking about leaving us with the bill now are you?" she growled.   
Kenshin sweat-dropped. "Uh...hee, hee...no! That wasn't it at all!" he squeaked out. Suddenly the door to the café slammed open. All eyes in the place flew to the solitary figure that stood in the doorway.  
  
"Kami-sama, are you a tenshi?" one of the drunkards asked in a slurred voice.   
Ruby red lips tugged into a wry smirk.   
"Unfortunately not, Love, demo, I'd be happy to send you to hell." She pulled a silver dagger out of nowhere and held it at her shoulder for a brief moment before tossing it in the air and catching it again. She smiled and closed her hand into a fist. The dagger disappeared.   
"What the hell?!" the man screamed as the dagger appeared imbedded in his table beside his sake cup. "What the hell are you?!" he demanded in a frightened voice.   
She rolled her eyes, walking past him casually. Her knee high, soft brown boots were laced up in the front and held her shapely calves like a second skin, leading up to her perfectly toned thighs which were barely covered by a pair of *very* skimpy brown shorts that laced up on the sides and hung low on her hips. A beige, non-sleeved turtleneck left her stomach revealed and it was just as tight as the rest of her outfit. But, the most noticeable aspect of her attire was the four swords that hung loosely at her sides; two on either side. Fighter's ribbon was wrapped around her arms from her wrists to her elbows, leaving her delicate-looking hands revealed.   
She casually removed the weaponry and set it beside a cushion at an empty table before sitting there.  
Keiko smiled brightly as she approached the angelic young woman. "Well hi there Serenity-san, it's nice to see you back after so long. What can I get for ya?"   
Serenity smiled lightly. "Sake would be nice, let's see..." she eyed the menu speculatively. "I'll stick with the drinks for now, perhaps some tea?"  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
All movement and sound seemed to vanish as the beautiful young woman made her entrance. Kaoru and Yahiko had long since stopped arguing and now everyone's attention was focused solely on the doll-like figure that was currently threatening a local drunk. Kenshin paled as she pulled a dagger out of seemingly nowhere and rested it at her shoulder. Her moonbeam skin seemed to almost glow and her eyes were a shade of deepest sapphire, sparkling like diamonds. But what made his breath catch was the knee-length golden waves of sun kissed glory that cascaded from a high ponytail atop her head, streaks of pale silver shining through the golden mass.   
"It's her..." he breathed, barely above a whisper, as she closed her fist and the dagger was imbedded in the drunken man's table.   
Sanosuke didn't remove his gaze from the girl as he whispered back, "That's Usagi?" at Kenshin's nod, "She's...wow..."  
Kenshin nodded again as Keiko went to take her order, their conversation drifting to the table.  
Kaoru looked at Kenshin suspiciously. "Kenshin, do you know that girl?" she demanded, a spark of jealously in her eyes.   
"Hai, that's Usagi. I know it. That has to be her." Kenshin said absentmindedly.   
"I could recognize that stance anywhere." He added mentally.   
Sanosuke still continued to stare. "Yeah, Kenshin here says he knew her during the Revolution. She sure is something though." He grinned like an idiot.   
Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Bakas, maybe Keiko could tell us something about her. They seem to know each other." She thought aloud.   
Yahiko grinned. "What's wrong Kaoru? Jealous that there's a way gorgeous babe getting all the attention?" he sighed dramatically. "Ugly people get jealous sooo easily." He smirked. Kaoru turned red as she smacked him upside the head.  
"Jerk! What would you know!" she bellowed. Yahiko blushed as he checked to see if Serenity had heard her. He sighed in relief as he saw that she was still calmly sipping her tea and writing something down on a piece of parchment. Then he turned angry charcoal eyes to a still fuming Kaoru.  
"Kaoru! What'd you do that for?!" he whined.   
She sighed. "You're such a baka. Anyway, Keiko?" she called pleasantly, changing the subject.   
Keiko smiled lightly as she came up to them.   
"Something you need Miss Kaoru?" she asked lightly.   
Kaoru nodded, a determined look on her face.   
"Hai. I would like to know who that girl is. I've never seen her before." She stated.  
Kenshin and Sanosuke finally pulled their gazes away from Serenity to look at Keiko. She smiled brightly.   
"Oh, is that all?" She sat on the edge of their "bench". "Her name is Serenity. She's a wanderer as far as I know. She comes in here every now and then, but she usually stays in town for a day or two before continuing her journeys." Keiko's eyes grew misty as she continued. "She's my idol because during the war she passed herself off as a man and became a fighter for justice. She's really smart too."   
"Is she married?" Sanosuke asked quickly.   
Keiko blinked, then laughed out right. "Serenity? Heaven's no! She's more likely to be looking for someone to kill then marry!" she giggled. Everyone, excluding Kenshin, looked shocked at this.  
"Kill?" Yahiko smirked. "I guess her name really doesn't affect her personality then, ne?" he chuckled at his own little joke. Sanosuke sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder.   
"Don't quit your day job." He smirked. Yahiko groaned.  
"Serenity isn't really her real name, is it?" Kenshin finally spoke, his voice soft. Keiko shrugged, still smiling.   
"Iie, but nobody knows her real name so we just call her Serenity, because that's the only name she gave us."   
"That so? I wonder why she would want to be called Serenity. She certainly doesn't seem like the peaceful type." Kaoru frowned, eyeing said person suspiciously.  
Keiko shrugged, getting up. "Ne, why don't you just ask her yourself? I'll tell her that you're interested in that." She said, heading toward Serenity before anyone could object.   
Kaoru blanched. Sanosuke glanced at Kenshin questioningly.   
"What are you gonna say to her?" he asked. All eyes fell on him.  
Kenshin looked like he was in deep thought for a moment. Then he laughed nervously. "Well, to tell you the truth Sano, I have absolutely no idea." He smiled.   
Everyone fell over anime style.  
  
**********************************  
  
Keiko handed Serenity a yellow rose and several drinks and pieces of jewelry.   
"These are from the men. Some are from last time, the drinks are from that guy, him, him, him, and him. The rose is from Megumi for helping her with the medicines yesterday." She explained, pointing out all the men in the place. Serenity smiled kindly at her.  
"Thank you Keiko. I love roses." She smiled wryly as she examined the jewelry. "Take these to the market and sell them to the highest bidder. Give the profits to the poor families along the alleys." She ordered softly. "And these," she picked up a cup of sake, examining it. "I'll take 'em."   
Keiko nodded, recollecting the jewelry. "You haven't changed. Oh yeah! My friends over there were asking about you." she winked. "Miss Kaoru is interested in your skills I believe."  
Serenity nodded, lifting her eyes to survey the table. Her eyes widened slightly as she caught sight of a certain red haired man.   
"Who's that?" she asked, nodding to Kenshin.  
"Oh! That's Kenshin Himura, he's a swordsman." Keiko answered.  
Serenity held back her gasp. "Kenshin? Kenshin Himura?!" she stood up and quickly made her way to the table...  
  
-Soooo...How was that? Please review!! 


	2. Do You Remember?

The Chosen Path  
Chapter 2  
  
-Thanx for all the reviews! I hope you like chapter two!   
  
Everyone looked up as Serenity came toward them. Sanosuke tried to look cool. Kenshin stared at her in shock as the fragrance of roses encompassed the table. Her ice blue gaze was pinned on him as she swung her hand to her shoulder.   
Kenshin didn't even blink as he caught the dagger she had thrown at his face.   
"Kenshin..." she whispered, her eyes softening and becoming glossy. "It's really you!" she cried, tackling him down with a huge bear hug. "I can't believe it!"  
Kenshin was completely shocked as he impulsively wrapped his arms around her slim frame.   
"Usa-chan...you've changed." He smiled softly.  
Sanosuke coughed. "Uh...Kenshin, mind introducing us to your friend here?" he growled warningly. Kaoru snapped out of her shock and stuck her nose in the air.   
"Yeah Kenshin, who is she?"   
Yahiko smiled. "Don't pay attention to her, she's just jealous because she knows she stands no chance." He smirked. Kaoru smacked him upside the head.   
"Shut up you baka!" she shouted.   
  
Kenshin smiled, sitting up and causing Serenity to slide into his lap. Kenshin wrapped his arms around her tiny waste as he set his head on her shoulder.   
"Minna-chan, this is my best friend." He introduced.  
Serenity smiled at them. "Watashe wa Tsukino Usagi desu." She reached up to wrap her arm around Kenshin's neck. "We have much to discuss." She stated gently.   
"Hai, I thought you had become part of the military. What happened?" Kenshin asked curiously.   
Usagi shrugged. "I got bored after the war and decided to find out what you were up to. I have to admit, took me quite a while to catch up to you." she grinned. "But we'll get to that later. So who are you all? Any friend of Kenshin's is a friend of mine." She looked at the small group with a kind smile.  
Yahiko shot out of his seat, thrusting his hand in the air. "I am Yahiko insert last name! My father was a great samurai!" he stated proudly. Kaoru pushed him back down.  
"Watashe wa Kamia Kaoru, I'm the assistant master of the Kamia Kashim style of swordsmanship. Yahiko and Kenshin are staying at my dojo." She smiled.  
Usagi grinned. "Cool, and who're you, Love?" she smiled flirtatiously at Sanosuke.   
"I'm Sanosuke Sagara, fighter for hire, at your service. Of course, I do a lot more than just fight you know." He winked at her with a sly grin. Kenshin laughed nervously.  
"Sano, I wouldn't, uh, say that if I were you...hee, hee..." he glanced at Usagi.   
She smiled casually.   
"Oh Kenshin, things have changed greatly since we last met. I don't react as aggressively to such insinuations as I used to. Looks like you've changed as well though." She pulled his head down to whisper in his ear. "For instance, you were never so trusting as I recall. Remember what it took for me to gain your trust?" She smirked.   
Kenshin blushed slightly. "Hai, I was sore for a week after that." He said softly. Usagi laughed, releasing him and picking up her dagger.   
"So Sanosuke, what type of fighting do you specialize in?"  
Sanosuke grinned. "I..."  
She interrupted him. "Actually, let me guess...you're a hand-to-hand specialist who enjoys the fight as long as it offers a challenge. Am I right?"   
Sanosuke stared at her with wide eyes. "How'd you know that?" he demanded.  
Kenshin grinned. "Usa-chan was trained under a man named Keisuke during the war. He was an analyst Imperialist spy."  
"Huh?" Yahiko and Sanosuke gave him blank looks.  
Kaoru frowned. "Analyst spies were men and women who specialized in sneaking into enemy camps and surveying their men. They were so skilled that sometimes they could tell you what a person did and what he was carrying with a single glance." She explained.   
Usagi cocked her head to the side. "That's correct. Keisuke taught me how to recognize certain physical attributes that certain types of warriors have. For instance, a swordsman is often lean and muscular. He is likely to be strong armed and swift-footed. Hand-to-hand combat requires more muscular builds and often they have more aggressive personalities while swordsmen are calmer and more likely to settle disputes quickly and efficiently. Fist fighters are very often hot-headed as well."  
Sanosuke blinked. He relaxed. "Well, I'm not sure if I should be flattered or offended." He smirked.  
Kenshin smiled. "Why don't we go back to the dojo? You must tell me what you've been doing. And when did you stop wearing your cloak?" he added.   
Usagi frowned slightly. "I gave it up when I left. I heard one of the Imperialist swine saying that La Shadow de Batousai had been rumored dead." She shrugged. "What a dimwit."  
Yahiko blinked. "But I thought you were an Imperialist. I mean, you worked with Kenshin, ne?" He asked.  
Kenshin exchanged glances with Usagi. She nodded her permission. "Usa-chan was a shadow during the war. She believed that a man was judged not by his nationality or claimed beliefs, but by his heart and soul. She slayed men who were, shall we way, bad and spared those pure of heart." He said slowly.  
"Hai, I don't care who's side you happen to be on. A pledge of one's loyalty can be achieved through simple manipulation. It isn't the size of one's sword, but the size of one's heart that determines the bigger man." Usagi smiled.   
Kaoru gave her a disapproving look as they all stood up. Kenshin reached to pay, but Usagi swatted his hand away and waved Keiko over.  
"Hai?"  
"Cancel my order would you?"  
"Sure thing Serenity, anything else?"  
"Yeah, here." Usagi handed her several solid gold coins. "This should cover my bill and theirs, ne?"  
"Hai, more that that!" Keiko breathed, taking the coins.   
"Great, keep the change then. Ja ne!" Usagi waved as she dragged a reluctant Kenshin out of the café to meet up with the group.  
  
"Usa-chan, that really wasn't necessary." Kenshin sighed.   
Usagi smiled. "Ne, what's your point? Life only lasts so long, you know. Why not give a little back to those that worked so hard to pay their taxes?" she smiled.  
Kenshin smirked, noticing that she had somehow grabbed her sword belts while they left.   
"You have changed, but not that much." He noted aloud.  
She winked at him. "We'll see." She said mysteriously. "I may have abandoned my cloak, but I think you'll find that my skills have perhaps improved since the last time we met."   
Kenshin glanced at her suspiciously as they caught up with Sanosuke, Yahiko, and Kaoru.  
"Well it took you long enough! What were you doing in there anyway?" Kaoru grumped.   
Sanosuke gave them a casual look.   
"Yeah, what were you doing?" he said it with supreme boredom.   
Yahiko pounced at the opportunity. "I bet they were kissing!!" he shouted triumphantly. Kenshin flushed at the idea.   
"N-nani?!" he stuttered.   
Usagi smiled evenly. "Ah, so the little spitfire has a mind of his own. What a relief to find that he is not at the beck and call of his master." She giggled at the shocked look Kaoru gave her.   
"Are you suggesting," Kaoru began. "That I would, under any circumstances, try to keep Yahiko as a servant or something?" she was honestly shocked. The thought was despicable.   
Usagi shook her head, placing a delicate hand at her shoulder. "Iie. Forgive me, for I am just coming out of the war you see. Back then, despite age or gender, a pupil was often expected to keep close to his or her master at all times and follow their every order. I myself was trained by a Tekken master that insisted that I stay at his side at a near constant. It was a rather enlightening experience." She admitted without so much as an awkward glance.   
Kenshin smirked. "If I remember correctly," he crossed his arms over his chest. "You were always one to wander. Your third master was the one that came up with the brilliant idea of putting you on a leash, ne?"   
Usagi grinned. "Hai!"   
Everyone sweat-dropped.   
"A...leash?" Sanosuke looked at Usagi blankly.   
She nodded. "Hai. He tied me to his wrist so that I couldn't wander from his sight. Unfortunately for him, whenever he became preoccupied with things or glanced the other way I would often escape to the fields that rested just beyond our camp." She smiled brightly.   
"I almost always got away with it." she flashed a peace sign.   
Kenshin glanced at her with a secretive smile. "Usagi-chan, we must talk. Why don't we stop by the bridge and meet minna-chan at the dojo later?" he suggested.   
Kaoru looked at them angrily as Usagi nodded. Yahiko and Sanosuke looked put out.   
"I would like that a great deal Kenshin-chan. I have a great deal to tell you. Much has transpired in your absence." She smiled easily.   
"Minna-chan, we'll meet you later. We should be back before dawn." Kenshin said casually as he and Usagi stopped at the center of the bridge they were crossing. Everyone gave them whiny looks before leaving.   
"Alright," Kaoru grumped. "But hurry; there's still a lot of things to tend to at the dojo." She added.   
Yahiko flashed Kenshin a thumbs up sign. "Have fun." He winked suggestively.   
Kenshin laughed nervously as a fiery Sanosuke popped up behind him.   
"Now listen Kenshin," he growled. "I-" Kaoru grabbed him and dragged him away before he could finish his sentence and Kenshin stared blankly after them.   
"...O...k..."   
Usagi smiled lightly and took Kenshin's hand, giving him a reassuring look. "Come."   
He nodded and followed her to the grassy hill by the stream. You know, next to the bridge? They sat down and Kenshin stared at Usagi transfixed.   
"I-"  
"I-" they began.   
They laughed, breaking the tension.   
"You go first." Kenshin smiled.  
Usagi chuckled. "I suppose I'll start at the beginning then. Do you remember..."  
  
To be continued...  
  
-Ha! I'm so bad! Now that was a cliffie! Please review!  
  
  



	3. This is My Pain

The Chosen Path  
Chapter 3  
  
-Hey peeps! Just a fair warning, this chapter will be kinda sad because it deals with Usagi's and Kenshin's pasts. Oh yeah, I don't know if I remembered this last time, but I don't own anything! Wish I did, hee, hee, but I don't! Anyway! Enjoy the chapter!  
  
*************  
"I-"  
"I-" they began.   
They laughed, breaking the tension.   
"You go first." Kenshin smiled.  
Usagi chuckled. "I suppose I'll start at the beginning then. Do you remember the last day we fought together?"  
Kenshin nodded. "Hai. How could I forget? It was the final battle that began the Meiji era."   
She continued. "Hai. After I assisted you in your escape, I chose to sharpen my skills a bit further. I spent most of my time extinguishing the remnants of the rebels that stood against our newly established government. I was sorely disappointed as I was never able to attain the same rush that I felt during the revolution. My skills only grew more well-sculpted and I was disappointed to find that few people required more than a moment to slay."   
Kenshin frowned. "So it was in boredom that you left the military?"   
She smirked. "Hardly. As you know, I was officially promoted to General directly following your 'disappearance'. I stayed with the military for about a year or two before I left to find something worth my time. While I was in the military though, I trained a small sector known as the Cobras. I think it was then that I befriended someone I believe you already know. Anyway, I grew tired of teaching and ventured into the past to search out any sword techniques that I had yet to master. I found several worthy masters and followed them for segments of time. After several years of learning I returned to being the master as I accepted the apprentice of a dear friend of mine from during the revolution. The young man was very intelligent, but better cut out as a scholar than a swordsman. I gave him a large purse of gold coins, telling him to use what little he'd learned from me to protect it and use the money for an education. It was about then that I decided to work out an education for myself as well. Through the government I was given free admission to several high-ranking schools that I enrolled in for three long years. I took a part time job as an assassin and fighter for hire. I took my life as it came, until about a year ago, when I came across the one thing that bound me to you forever." She handed him a jeweled dagger. Kenshin's eyes widened in recognition.   
"That's the-"  
"Hai. The same blade you used on me when we first met. I couldn't get you out of my head after I found it again. Every night I'd stare at the scar." She showed him her hand. A thin curving scar stretched from her palm to her forefinger. "I decided then and there that I had to see you again. I had felt like something was missing from my life ever since the war ended, something that I needed. Ever since I rediscovered the dagger this emptiness within me has been growing. You were what I missed, what I needed, so here I am." She smiled slightly at Kenshin's shocked look.   
"You saved it after all these years?" he managed.   
She nodded. "Hai. I guess I thought it was pretty or something. I used it to slash my cloak and left the thing behind at the university, leaving a trail of blood in my wake as I left through the window. Eventually I joined the military for several months to get a hold of your file. When I found out where you were I set out to track you down. It looks like all of my searching has finally led me to you again."  
"Why did you come back?" Kenshin asked softly, gazing at Usagi carefully.   
"Ne, I suppose out of boredom. If you'll recall, I was a shadow during the war."  
He nodded.  
"That suited me perfectly because I was able to fight anyone I so deemed worthy of my blade. Of course, over time, my skills have become so flawless that I am barely able to find the same enjoyment as I did during the revolution. Back then I fought for the thrill and eventually for the same purpose that you did. I suppose it became rather pointless to fight after a time though. But the feeling of the hilt against my palm and the gi against my back; I wouldn't give that up for anything. I loved the rush I got from physical combat almost as much as the weapons I wielded. Although I killed only the men who deserved to die, I kept myself ready to defeat anyone. The punishment of death is too powerful to bestow upon misguided men. There was never a time that I killed a man simply for the pleasure of it. I fought men, but very few were killed. Maimed and beaten, but not killed."  
"But why?" Kenshin asked again.  
"Why what?"  
Kenshin frowned, giving her a look. "I know you far too well to believe that that's the only reason. You couldn't have changed that much. Why did you really leave the military?"  
Usagi stared at him. "I don't understand." She finally stated.  
Kenshin looked up at the sky, sighing heavily as memories flashed before his eyes.   
"Back during the revolution. Back then you were like a war god. You never fought simply to taste the scent of blood in the air, or to defend your beliefs. You fought like an animal with a sense of uncanny justice. Never have I known you to trust a person without knowing them for a long period of time. You have always acted on instinct, killed not for the blood lust but for the purpose of disposing of evil men. Why did you suddenly decide to stop killing now? The scent of blood still surrounds you, demo...it's not the same as it used to be. It's been tainted." Kenshin sighed, looking at her in confusion.   
"I grow tired of your words of the past Kenshin. The game of war has long since left me thirsting for the thrill of battle. As I was I could have never laid down the blade of my past. I changed very little over the years. That wild beast of a slayer that you knew is still held within my shell. I've only learned to tame it." Usagi stated darkly.   
She sighed.  
"It may bring you some comfort to know that I did come to you in the hopes of rekindling our friendship, but I'm afraid that I have also come with news of a rebellion against the Meiji government. You are correct in assuming that my blade has touched the flesh of an innocent. The situation was a slaughter of men and beast that could not have been avoided and, though I never meant to slay him, the boy jumped in front of my victim and the sword went clear through him and into its target. You know how I can get when I'm fighting. It's every man for himself and those that are foolish enough to step into my web will be sadly disposed of."  
"You say it like it has no meaning. Like you've never felt guilty." Kenshin observed softly.  
"You don't understand." Usagi shook her head. "I searched you out in the hopes that once we were reunited I could forget my curse."  
"Curse?"  
"The memories, Kenshin. The memories that haunt me night and day. The sins that shall never be purged from my memory. I have trained men to die. That is what plagues my mind every waking moment. I could have trained them properly and saved their lives, but I chose to let them perish because I was afraid that they would become misguided and turn into ravenous killing machines as so many did during the war."  
"What are you talking about?" Kenshin stared at her confusedly.  
"During my time as a General I trained the Cobras well, but I always left out the most important techniques, the most mind-boggling powers and tricks. They learned just enough to stay alive, but not nearly enough to defeat a powerful opponent such as myself. They all lost their lives after I left."   
"I don't understand. I thought you said you trained them well enough to survive."  
"I did. But you see, my apprentice, the one I told you about before, came looking for me and when my Cobras refused to tell him where I was...he killed them all."  
"But that doesn't make any sense!" Kenshin was pale now. "I thought you said he was made out to be a scholar."  
Usagi nodded sadly. "Hai, he was. Demo, he set a trap that my men fell into without realizing it. By the time they figured out what was going on they were already as good as dead. And do you know what?"  
"What?" Kenshin whispered hoarsely, closing his eyes tightly. He was beginning to understand the pain that Usagi felt.   
"As they died, their bodies skewered by my apprentice's blades, they cried out my name. Screamed for me to come and save them. Cried for me. Do you have any idea what it's like to know that over thirty men died on your account; for you?" her voice was filled with raw emotion.   
Usagi gasped suddenly as Kenshin wrapped her in a tight embrace.   
"Oh Usagi-chan," he whispered. "I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you. When you needed me most I couldn't help you. I'm so sorry."   
Usagi slowly allowed her hands to rest on his back.   
"Kenshin-chan...It's alright. I was getting heavy there. And anyway, there was nothing you could have done."  
"How do you know that?" he pulled away, staring straight into her eyes. "Even if for a moment, a single life could have been saved if I had been there. I should never have left you alone. Why was I so foolish? The curse of regret has been placed heavily on us both, but your burden is far greater than my own. If I had stayed behind...I could have at least spared you the pain of your tormented mind." He whispered.   
Usagi shook her head, smiling sadly. "Kenshin-chan, fate has tried its hand at ruining us both. Destiny has played with us to it's greatest delight. But we've overcome them both. I've come to you a wounded woman. I am here to heal the wounds of my past. If they scar, they scar. I would never expect any less. Will you help me heal Ken-chan? Onegai?"  
Kenshin smiled now, nodding. "Hai. And perhaps my own mental wounds will heal as well. Let's get to the dojo. I'm sure that you must be exhausted from your journey."  
Usagi grinned, her usual light entering her dark eyes. "Hai! And Kenshin?"  
He glanced at her. "You're still an idiot!" she giggled.   
Kenshin fell over.   
He stood up with her and brushed himself off. They headed toward the dojo, hand in hand, side by side.   
And the tracks were not alone.  
  
To be continued...  
  
-So did you like that? The next chapter will be more fun. I just had to clear up Usagi's past so everyone understands her a little bit better. That way you won't like, freak when she says or does anything weird. Please review and tell me if you have any ideas for future chapters!  
  
  



	4. The Challenge

The Chosen Path  
Chapter 4  
  
Kaoru blinked. She blinked again.   
"Um...Sanosuke?" she reached behind herself, grabbing around until she got a hold of something. Unfortunately though, it wasn't Sanosuke.   
"Kaoru! Let go of me you big ugly!!" Yahiko swatted at her from where he was hanging from his shirt. Kaoru stared at him, sweat-dropping.   
"Hee, hee...gomen Yahiko." She paused, then smashed him into the floor. "I'm not ugly!!!" she shouted in his ear.   
He groaned, standing up and stomping away, mumbling the entire way about stupid ugly women. Kaoru glared at his back.   
Sanosuke leaned against the doorframe. "Looking for me? What do you want Missy?" he asked, boredom dripping from his every word.   
Kaoru went red. "Sanosuke! Look!" she pointed at the gates to the dojo.   
Sanosuke blinked. He blinked again.  
Kenshin was walking toward the dojo, nothing abnormal there, except that he had a laughing blonde goddess on his shoulders.   
"Usa-chan," he sweat-dropped. "I think you should get down now."   
Usagi giggled. "Ne, Ken-chan, embarrassing you am I? Ha!" she fell into another fit of laughter.  
Kaoru puffed up her cheeks. "How dare she..." she rolled up her sleeves, stomping toward a saucer-eyed Kenshin and a blank Usagi.  
"Miss Kaoru," Kenshin began nervously. "It's not what it looks like..."   
"Sure Kenshin," Sanosuke smirked.   
Usagi shrugged. "That depends on what you think it is." She stated matter-of-factly.  
Sanosuke smiled evily.   
Usagi leapt into the air and landed on the steps to the dojo. Everyone stared at her blankly.   
She smirked. "Ken-chan, where's your room?"   
Kenshin flushed. "Rrr, Usa-chan," he began.   
"Kenshin!!" Kaoru thundered. "I can't believe you!!"   
Usagi blinked, staring at the two blankly. "Odd." She said simply, watching as Kaoru began throttling Kenshin mercilessly.   
Sanosuke smiled at her. "Don't worry, they do this all the time. So where'd you come from?" he asked, still leaning against the doorframe.   
Usagi shrugged. "Everywhere. Nande?"  
Sanosuke shrugged. "Ne, it's just kind of ironic that you came around just when Kenshin mentioned you. He was just telling me earlier at the café about you. Is it true that you have mastered over fifteen different sword techniques?"  
Usagi grinned. "Hai!"  
"Are you any good at hand-to-hand combat?" he asked with a small smile.  
Usagi smirked. "Are you offering a challenge? I would happily teach you some special techniques for hand-to-hand combat."  
Sanosuke smirked. "Well, I wouldn't want to have an unfair advantage or anything. I mean,"  
"Are you saying that you think you could actually beat me? Love, that's not very likely I'm afraid."  
Usagi laughed.   
Sanosuke stared at her, unsure if he should be offended or not.  
"I'll tell you what Sano," Usagi began. "Tomorrow, meet me outside the dojo here. We'll see who teaches who." She smiled mischievously.   
Sanosuke stared at her. He smirked. "Fight a woman? Never."   
"Are you afraid Sano? Of a little, harmless girl?" Usagi stretched out the description. "I would never have thought *you* would be afraid of me like that."   
Sanosuke immediately frowned. "Excuse me? I could take you on any day. I'll accept your challenge. Tomorrow at noon. I'll be there." He stated confidently.   
Usagi grinned. "Great! Just don't think this is going to effect our relationship any though, you and I can still be friends, ne?"   
He nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way."  
Usagi smiled. "Great! Then how 'bout we go to the Okabeko and grab a drink before the moon reaches the sky."   
Sanosuke stared at her. "Nani?"  
"I said, 'let's go to the Okabeko'!" Usagi cheered.   
Sanosuke looked almost startled.  
Kenshin jumped behind Usagi. "Usa-chan!" he said nervously as Kaoru cracked her knuckles. "Save me!"   
Usagi blinked. She shrugged. "Hey Sano? How 'bout we save Kenshin first?" she grinned.   
Sanosuke shrugged. "Whatever. Hey Missy, why don't you leave Kenshin alone for a little while? Usagi and I are going to stop by the Okabeko for a drink before we head home." He said casually.   
Kaoru's jaw slackened. "Sanosuke!" She gave him a betrayed look.  
"Don't look at me like that. I'll catch ya later."   
Usagi smiled, walking away with Sanosuke.  
"Ja ne Ken-chan! I'll be back later!" she called over her shoulder.   
Kenshin stared at their disappearing forms in slight shock.   
"She might not admit it," he thought, a small smile coming to his features. "Demo, she has changed. I hope it's for the better...for Sanosuke's sake."   
Kaoru latched onto his arm. "Kenshin!" She wailed. "Why does everyone like her so much?!"  
Kenshin fell over, a huge sweat-drop forming at the back of his head.   
"..."  
  
To be continued...  
  
-Was that short or what? Gomen nasai, demo, don't flame me for it onegai! Positive reviews and helpful suggestions (Even if their actually stupid ^_^) are always appreciated by the way!   



	5. A Little bit of Truth

The Chosen Path  
Chapter 5  
  
-This chapter is super short, but the next one will be out soon so don't worry! I promise to make it longer! Ne, hopefully soon anyway... I'll be leaving for the weekend and I won't be able to go online until Tuesday. I also have some things at home to take care of, so we'll see how it goes. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
Usagi crept silently into the dojo. She grinned as she spotted Kenshin sitting against the far wall. His head was bent slightly, his bangs ruffling with his breath. His eyes were closed.   
Usagi grinned evilly.  
"Looks like some things will never change." She thought with a smirk. She removed her shoes and moved swiftly across the room before crouching a small distance from the snoozing red head.   
She crouched low to the ground and pounced...and landed in Kenshin's arms.   
He grinned at her.  
Usagi blinked, pouting. "Ken-chan, you're no fun." She whispered, crawling out of his lap to sit across from him.   
He chuckled. "If you say so Usa-chan. So you finally came back. It's wonderful to see you again."   
Usagi grinned. She blinked and sighed. "Hey, Ken-chan?"  
"Hai?"  
"Tell me something," Usagi looked at him intently.   
Kenshin stared at her questioningly.   
She continued. "Fifteen years ago, when I was dying by the blade of your sword, why did you spare me? Why did you save me then?"   
Kenshin was silent for a moment, caught in a trance at the intensity of her gaze.   
"I don't know." He finally replied. "I really can't remember what came over me in the first place. It was like I felt threatened by you at the time. But then I saw your face, if you'll recall it was the first time your hood was removed in my sight,"  
Usagi nodded.   
"And I just couldn't bring myself to finish the job. I spent days trying to figure out what had possessed me to allow you to live."  
"And did you ever happen to figure it out?" Usagi frowned faintly.   
Kenshin smiled evenly. "Hai."  
"And?"  
"And I am very glad that I didn't kill you." He said simply.   
Usagi stared at him for a moment.   
She smacked him over the head, closing her eyes.   
"Ow! What was that for?" Kenshin rubbed his sore head.   
Usagi crossed her arms over her chest indignantly and made a face at him. "Nande? You are so pathetic sometimes Kenshin! Don't you remember anything about our relationship? After you nearly *killed* me in my sleep I forgave you and we became best friends!"  
"..."  
"*And*," Usagi ground out. "You thought that I was a man until you stabbed me!" she shouted in his ear.   
Kenshin blinked. "Ooooh...I'd forgotten that. But was it not the purpose of your cloak to conceal the fact that you were a woman?" he asked innocently.   
Usagi sighed.   
"That's not the point Ken-chan. You're such a man. I'll see you around." She stood up and headed for the door.   
Kenshin shot up, nearly falling on top of himself. "Nani?! But you just got here Usa-chan!"   
Usagi rolled her eyes. "Hai. And I won't leave until you do Ken-chan. Ja ne!" she leapt into the trees, disappearing without a sound. Kenshin sighed and smiled contentedly.   
"She'll be back. She never breaks her word. Ever." He told himself confidently.  
Her words echoed in his mind. "I have trained men to die. That is what plagues my mind every waking moment. I could have trained them properly and saved their lives, but I chose to let them perish..."   
Kenshin sighed, a distant look entering his eyes. "Don't worry Usa-chan. We're back together again at long last. If it takes me a hundred years more, I'll help you heal." He smiled. "You're already helping me..."  
  
-Ok! That's it! Gomen nasai!!!  



	6. Have we met Before?

The Chosen Path   
Chapter 6   
  
Usagi glared at the light that seeped through her window. "Of all the days..." she moaned.  
She rolled over, slamming the pillow over her head. "Migraine. Damn." She muttered, sliding her long legs out of the small cot.  
She moaned, closing her eyes and moving slightly toward the edge of the bed. She blinked as she fell on the floor, taking the blankets with her.   
"Aww, jeez! Just peachy! Can't a girl get some fucking rest around here?! I need my damned beauty sleep ya know!" she complained, dragging herself from the pile of cloth. She grabbed her clothes; a white turtle necked body suit that resembled a swimsuit with huge holes on her stomach and back, a pair of tiny tan shorts, and knee high soft tan boots that looked like they had been made of scraps of leather. She checked her white arm ribbon and quickly did her hair in a braid.  
Usagi grinned, slipping a long, slender sword around her waste and heading to the door. The small hut was nothing special, in a small village of similar huts that belonged to different people who might not even know one another for all she cared. It was a peaceful atmosphere...  
"Usagi?!"   
She spun around, sword drawn and at the man's neck in an imperceptible instant. She smiled, lowering the weapon and replacing it at her side, oblivious to the man's shock as she did so.  
"Sano! What are you doing here?" she asked lightly, blowing back her bangs.   
Sanosuke stared at her.   
"I live here." he answered matter-of-factly.   
Usagi shrugged. "What an odd coincidence; so do I. Or at least for the time being. Where are you headed? The dojo?"   
"Iie. I'm going to go hang with some friends at the Okabeko." Sanosuke grumbled, walking toward the stated designation.   
Usagi smiled pleasantly. "Sounds nice enough, I'll walk you there. I'm going to run to the dojo in a little while. I promised Kenshin I would return." She fell into step beside the taller man.  
Sanosuke glanced at her. Her stature suggested that she was proud and strong. She never wavered in her steps, though the stares of all were upon her. He was baffled by how easily she took their looks and brushed them off. And there was also the fact that she was so unbelievably short that she just barely came to his elbows when she took a step.  
"So is this how it's always been?" he asked after a moment.  
"Huh?"  
"You and Kenshin. You just disappear and reappear whenever you want to and he just goes with it?"   
It was stated so innocently that Usagi had to reconsider what he'd said before replying.   
She sighed. "Iie. It never was and never will be like that. During the war we saw each other any chance we got aside from missions. I never journeyed far from his side. We were always a traveling pair you could say. A man and his shadow. When the war ended I performed one final act of friendship before we separated and it was believed on both our parts that we would never see each other again. I suppose it was just fate that I would choose to seek him out again."  
"Yeah, fate." Sanosuke frowned. "Usagi?"  
"Hai?"   
"Why do you want to help me with my fighting?"   
Usagi smirked. "Well, you see Love, there is no greater boredom than perfection. I have reached that which I strived for, demo, I find myself growing bored with the imperfections of my enemies. Their ways of defending themselves are becoming beyond predictable and I am unable to break the simplest sweat when I battle. This is the main reason that I strive not to sculpt my skills further, but to learn other methods of fighting that may improve the chances of my counterpart. Do you understand?"  
Sanosuke frowned. "So what you're saying is that you play games with your enemies by letting them think they've won and then killing them." He said.   
Usagi looked at him. "Not exactly, mostly I will use one style of combat specifically against one enemy. I have the ability to meld the styles into one, but I will not use it often."  
"Honto?"  
"Hai. The game of cat and mouse is as old as time itself. I am well accustomed to it, but I feel that it has grown childish and immature. I have no desire to initiate such a technique. As I said, there is nothing more boring than perfection. Everything becomes more of a nuisance than a challenge when you reach that ideal stage. I have surpassed myself time and time again, only to be forced into the tediousness of previous times. It is my purpose in life to improve the skills of others now. Since my own are beyond flawless. Does that answer your first question?"   
"Not very modest are you?" Sanosuke sweat-dropped.  
Usagi shrugged. "Ne, truth is truth. It is only a matter of time before a pupil becomes the master. The youth of today have a strong sense of pride in their heritage, as Yahiko exemplifies, but the warriors of the past are the ones with experience and wisdom. Like Kenshin, those are the ones that no longer require training."  
Sanosuke face faulted. "Are you saying I'm a child?" he almost shouted.   
Usagi giggled.  
"Of course not Sano! I'm merely stating that your experience hardly compares to what would be considered a valuable amount. I could call upon my past and defeat you as easily as if you were a newborn child with no more than my fists."  
Sanosuke smirked, surprisingly unfazed. "We'll just see about that this afternoon." He stated confidently.  
Usagi rolled her eyes. "Yet another flaw you bear, one should never display their confidence before a battle; for he may loose and his dignity would be lost as well."  
"Speak from experience?" Sanosuke cut back.   
Usagi shrugged, smiling slightly. "Perhaps."   
Sanosuke cast her a curious look at this unexpected reply. "Really?"  
"Ne, none of your bee's wax!" she giggled. "Catch me if you can Sano-chan!" she cried, dashing ahead.   
Sanosuke grinned. He chuckled as he began to sprint after her. "Matte Usagi-chan!" he called after her, never noticing the "chan" ending he had added.  
Usagi's angelic laughter echoed back to him and he increased his pace.   
For some reason, despite his laughter, Sanosuke found himself noting how he never seemed to gain on the impish young warrior. No matter how fast he ran; she was always the same exact distance ahead of him.   
He was sweating, he knew, but she hadn't even lost her breath. She was still laughing in delight as he followed her.  
When they finally did stop Sanosuke kneeled over with his hands on his knees to catch his breathe. Sweat beaded his forehead as Usagi smiled at him lightly. She stood beside his hunched figure casually.  
"Sano-chan," she grinned. "That was fun!" she giggled.  
Sanosuke mock-gagged. "Yeah, fun." He wheezed.   
Usagi chuckled, glancing at the Okabeko. They had stopped right in front of it.   
"Sano-chan, I told you I'd accompany you here. So I gotta book it now."   
"Alright, will you be around later?" Sanosuke looked at her almost pleadingly.   
Usagi shrugged. "'course. I'll be staying for as long as Kenshin does. Might be forever, might be a day. Who knows?" she grinned. "In any case, ja ne!" she turned toward the direction of the dojo, disappearing into the mass of people that were trying to get their shopping done early or what not.   
Sanosuke sighed as she left. He stepped into the diner, smiling as his friends waved him over.   
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
"Ken-chan?" Usagi peeked into the room. Kenshin and Kaoru were standing face to face. Kaoru was all misty eyed.   
"Onegai! I don't want to go alone!" she was saying.  
Usagi cocked an eyebrow. "This sounds interesting." She smiled. "Might be worth some amusement."  
Kenshin sighed, defeated. "Demo, Usa-chan said…"  
"I know! But she can wait and I really need those seeds! Can you come?! ONEGAI?!?!?!"   
Kenshin cringed and Usagi giggled.   
The red head looked her way and she steeped into the dojo.   
"Ne, what's going on?" she grinned. "Looks interesting."   
Kaoru steamed, glaring at her. "Nothing that concerns you. You wouldn't be interested." She said haughtily.   
Kenshin looked helplessly between the two women as Usagi smirked.   
"Try me." She challenged.   
Kenshin sweat-dropped as he took note of the unmistakable shimmering of playfulness in her eyes. "She's playing with her. Not again!"  
Kaoru began to boil. "If you must know, Kenshin was just about to take me to buy some seeds from the market. They're having a special one-day sale today, but it's only for two or more people. See, you're not interested. Let's go Kenshin!"  
Usagi smirked. "Actually, that sounds rather interesting. Mind if I tag along? I would love to walk with you and learn what commoners do."  
Kaoru's left eye was twitching terribly. "Commoners?" she wheezed. "Grr…"  
Kenshin quickly grabbed Kaoru's arm and headed to the door.   
"Come now Miss Kaoru, let's hurry now. Usa-chan, will you come as well?"   
Usagi grinned and nodded. "Hai! Let's go!" she fell into step beside him as they left.   
Kaoru glared at Usagi's grinning face the entire time.   
Kenshin wondered if the insanity would ever end.   
"Not likely." His mind answered.   
He sighed.  
  
  
-OK! Finally it's done! Yeah! I am so sorry for the delay! I've been really backed up with school and family obligations as well as some other aspects of my life. Gomen! I'll hopefully be able to have the next chapter out by Wednesday. I'll be starting to upload one chapter per week from now on. Gomen, demo that's the best I can do right now. Anyway! Please review and tell me what you think! I need the encouragement right now! 


End file.
